Las Elegidas
by Connie Love
Summary: Armada con una estaca de madrea, Kagome lucha por vengar la muerte de su madre. Lo que menos espera es conocer a Inuyasha, su alma gemela, pero también un vampiro que forma parte del mundo que ella a jurado destruir. (EPILOGO)
1. ¿sota?

_Esta historia no es mia , pertenece a la escritora L.J Smith y se vasa en el libro Night World 2 , los personajes tampoco son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

LAS ELEGIDAS

Sucedió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome , el día que cumplía 5 años.

-¿podemos entrar en los tubos?

Celebraba su cumpleaños en una feria ambulante y encontró en ella la mayor estructura de tubos y toboganes a los que encaramarse que había visto nunca.

-Muy bien,gatita-consintió su madre con una sonrisa-pero cuida de no es tan rápido como tu.

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo su madre.

De todos modos,Kagome no necesitaba que se lo recordasen porque ella siempre cuidaba de Sota , que tenia un mes menos que ella y ni siquiera iría al jardín de infantes el año pequeño tenia el cabello negro,ojos azules y una sonrisa muy dulce;los cabellos de Kagome también eran negros,pero sus ojos eran color marró como un par de como el chocolate.

Mientras trepaban por entre los tubos no dejo de ir mirando hacia atrás ara no perder de vista a su compañero,y cuando llegaron a una larga hilera de peldaños acolchados de vinilo (resbaladizos y de los cuales resultaba fácil caerse)le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir.

Sota le sonrió radiante;sus ojos azules brillaban de pura adoració ambos hubieron gateado hasta lo alto de la escalera,Kagome le soltó la mano.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la telaraña (una "habitación" construida totalmente con cuerda y red) la pequeña iba echando continuos vistazos , cada dos por tres, por una ventana en forma de ojo de buey que había en los tubos ,por la que veía a su madre , que la saludaba desde entonces otra madre llego para hablar con la suya y Kagome dejo de mirar al padres nunca parecían capases de hablar y saludar al mismo tiempo.

Concentro la atención en recorrer el tubo , que olían a plástico con un toco de calcetines usados. Fingió que era un conejo en el túnel y no perdió de vista a Sota...hasta que llegaron al pie de la telaraña.

Se habían adentrado mucho hacia la parte posterior de la estructura , y no había otros niños por allí , ni mayores ni pequeños; no se oía pragmáticamente nada . Una cuerda blanca con nudos e intervalos regulares se alzaba por encima de Kagome , hasta una gran altura; conducía hasta la telaraña misma

-De acuerdo , tu te quedas aquí y yo subiré y veré como puedes hacerlo-le dijo a Sota

Era una especia de mentira,porque lo cierto era que no creía que Sota pusiera lograrlo,pero si esperaba que el lo hiciese , ninguno de los dos subiría

-No,no quiero que vayas sin mi-le rogó Sota

-solo tardare un segundo-respondió ella;como sabia que era lo que el temía, añadió-Ningún niño mayor te vendrá a empujar

Sota seguía mostrándose dubitativo,por lo que Kagome inquirió un tono serio

-¿no querrás comer pastel de helado cuando vallamos a mi casa?

Ni siquiera era una amenaza pareció confundido, aunque enseguida suspiro pesadamente y asintió

-Bien,esperare

Y aquello fue lo ultimo que Kagome le oyó decir

Escalo la aun mas alto de lo que había imaginado,pero cuando llego a lo mas alto fue mundo entero era una masa de malla serpenteante en movimiento , y tubo que agarrarse con ambas manos para mantener el equilibrio e intentar enrollar sus pies en los bastos e inconsistentes pedazos de cable. Podía sentir el aire y la luz del sol . Lanzo una carcajada jubilosa y brinco , contemplando los tubos de plástico de colores que la rodeaban.

Cuando volvió a bajar los ojos para mirar a Sota,este ya no estaba allí

Kagome sintió un nudo en el tenia que estar ahí. Había prometido esperar.

Pero no estaba; podía ver toda la habitación acolchada de abajo de la telaraña desde su posición, y estaba vacía.

De acuerdo, debe de haber regresado por los tubos. Kagome inicio la marcha , avanzando entre tropezones y oscilaciones, de un asidero a otro , hasta llegar a la cuerda. A continuación descendió rápidamente por ella e introdujo la cabeza en el tubo , pestañeando en la penumbra.

-¿Sota?

Su voz sonó como un eco amortiguado. No hubo respuesta y lo que pudo ver del tubo estaba vació.

-¡Sota!

Kagome empezaba a notar una sensación muy desagradable en el estomago. Mentalmente, seguía oyendo las palabras de su madre: "_Cuida de Sota_". Pero no había cuidado de el ; y podía encontrarse ya en cualquier parte, perdido en la gigantesca estructura


	2. imposible

Fue entonces cuando Kagome vio la brecha de la habitación acolchada.

Era un espacio entre dos paredes mullidas, lo bastante grande como para que un niño de 4 años pase por allí. Kagome supo en seguida que Sota había salido por allí;era muy propio de el tomar el camino mas fácil para cualquier caso.

Kagome era muy delgada, así que paso por allí atascándose solo una vez, y en seguida estuvo fuera. Estaba apunto de continuar hacia la parte delantera de la estructura para trepar, cuando reparo en el aleteo del faldón de una tienda.

El faldón suelto se agitaba por el impulso del viento, a lo que Kagome se dio cuenta de que cualquiera podía alzarlo y entrar.

Sota no había ido allí, eso lo tenia claro. No era de los que aria algo así. Pero, sin saber por que, Kagome tubo un presentimiento.

Miro fijamente la tienda y vacilo. El aire olía a polvo y palomitas. _Soy Valiente_ se dijo, y avanzo sigilosamente . Alzo el faldón, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder meter la cabeza y echar un vistazo, y asi lo hizo. No se podía ver nada, pero el olor a palomitas era mas fuerte. Avanzo mas y mas hasta encontrarse finalmente dentro de la tienda; y entonces sus ojos se adaptaron, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Había allí un hombre alto, una larga melena negra como la noche adornaba su espalda y vestía un enorme abrigo de piel color blanco, por mas calor que hiciese. El hombre no pareció darse cuenta darse cuenta de la presencia de Kagome, porque tenia algo en brazos, y su cuello se inclinaba hacia ello, haciendo algo.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, supo que los adultos siempre habían mentido al decir que las brujas, los fantasmas y los monstruos no existen.

Porque el hombre tenia a Sota, y se lo estaba comiendo.


	3. Mami

Se lo comía o hacia algo con los dientes. Desgarraba y succionaba. Hacia ruidos como los que hacia Buyo al comer.

Por un momento, Kagome quedo paralizada. El mundo entero había cambiado, todo paresia tan irreal; oyó chillar a alguien y la garganta le dolió, supo que había sido ella.

Y entones el hombre si que la miro; y ella supo que solo su cara le iba a causar pesadillas de por vida. No es que fuese feo, pero tenia dos enormes colmillos empapados con sangre, casi tan roja como sus ojos, que se mostraban hambrientos. Había una luz en ellos que no había visto nunca, parecían los ojos de un animal. Salio huyendo. No le precia bien abandonar a Sota, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para quedarse. No era valiente. Era solamente una niña pequeña, no podía evitarlo. Seguía gritando cuando se dio vuelta y cruzo el faldón

Casi lo cruzo. Cabeza y hombros salieron fuera y vio los tubos de plástico que se elevaban encima de ella ... entonces una mano se poso en su hombro, una mano fuerte que la detuvo en plena huida. Kagome estaba tan desvalida como un gatito

Pero justo cuando la arrastraban de vuelta al interior de la tienda vio algo; a su madre que doblaba en aquellos instantes la esquina de la estructura para trepar. Sin duda había oído el grito de Kagome.

Su madre tenia los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, respiraba dificultosamente y su rostro se mostraba preocupado, avanzaba a toda prisa. Acudía a salvar a su hija.

-MAMIII¡!-chillo Kagome antes de desaparecer tras el faldón.

El hombre la arrojo a un lado igual que un niño tira un papel arrugado. Kagome aterrizo en el suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha, que en cualquier otro momento la habría echo llorar, pero ahora no; sus ojos estaban fijos en Sota, tirado en el suelo cerca de ella.

Sota tenia un aspecto raro; su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca de trapo: tenia los brazos extendidos hacia afuera, la piel mas blanca de lo normal y los ojos perdidos, como muertos, habían perdido su predominante brillo, y estaban inmobiles fijos en lo alto de la tienda.

Tenia dos agujeros enormes en la garganta, alrededor de los cuales había sangre

Kagome lloriqueo, pues tenia demasiado miedo como para volver a chillar. Pero justo entonces vio la claridad de la luz y una figura mas entro en la tienda ; su mama , estaba en busca de Kagome

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo peor. Lo peor y lo mas extraño, algo que la policía jamas creyó cuando Kagome lo contó mas tarde

Kagome vio que la boca de su madre se abría, la vio mirarla, apunto de decir algo. Y entones oyó una voz, pero no era la voz de su mama.

Y no era una voz fuerte que sonara fuera; estaba dentro de su cabeza

_¡AGUARDA! Aquí no pasa nada malo. Pero tienes que permanecer muy_ _quieta_.

Kagome miro al hombre; su boca no se movía, pero aquella voz era suya. Su madre también lo miraba con semblante estupefacto permaneciendo de pie muy pero muy quieta . Entonces el hombre golpeo a su madre a un lado del cuello, esta cayo y su cabeza se ladeo de un modo muy antinatural, como si fuese una muñeca rota. Su obscura melena yacía sobre la tierra.

Kagome lo vio y entonces todo si que pareció un sueño, no podía ser cierto, pero lo era. Su madre estaba muerta, Sota estaba muerto, y el hombre la miraba.


	4. A MI NO ¡!

_No estas disgustada,no estas asustada. Quieres venir justo aquí_-decía la voz del hombre en su cabeza

Kagome sentía la atracción de aquella voz. La atraía mas y mas. Hacia que estuviese quieta y que no tuviese miedo, que olvidara a su madre. Pero entonces vio los ojos rojos del hombre, estaban "hambrientos". De repente recordó lo que era lo que el quería hacerle.

_¡_A_ MI NO!_

Se libero violentamente de la voz y volvió a salir disparada en dirección al faldón de la tienda.

Esta vez consigo salir del todo. Se arrojo directamente a la brecha en la estructura par comenzar a trepar. Pensaba de un modo muy distinto al que había pensado jamas. La Kagome que había visto caer a su madre, estaba enserada en una pequeña habitación dentro de ella, llorando, y era una Kagome nueva la que paso desesperadamente por la abertura en la habitación acolchada , una Kagome espabilada, que sabia que no serbia de nada llorar y gritar, porque ya no quedaba nadie que se preocupe. Mama no podía salvarla, así que tenia que salvarse sola.

Sintió que una mano le tomaba el tobillo, casi con fuerza suficiente para triturarle los huesos. Tiro violentamente, intentando arrastrarla hacia atrás, a través de la abertura, pero Kagome lanzo patadas con todas sus fuerzas y luego se retorció de modo que se le salio el calcetín y consiguió introducir la pierna dentro de la habitación acolchada.

_¡Regresa! ¡Tienes que regresar ahora mismo!_

La voz era como la de un maestro;era difícil no hacerle caso. Pero Kagome gateaba ya al interior del tubo de plástico que tenia delante y avanzaba mas deprisa de lo que lo había echo antes, lastimándose las rodillas mientras se impulsaba con los pies desnudos.

No obstante, cuando paso junto a la primera ventana con forma de ojo de buey, vio un rostro que la observaba desde fuera. Golpeo el plástico cuando ella siguió avanzando.

El miedo chasqueo en ella como un cinturón e hizo que gateara mas a prisa mientras seguían los golpes en el tubo.

El estaba ahora debajo de ella. Siguiendo su avance. Kagome paso junto a otra ventana y miro hacia abajo, y pudo verle la larga cabellera obscura brillando a la luz del sol, y su pálido rostro mirándola.

Y sus ojos.

_Baja -_ Dijo la voz, y ya no era severa, sino dulce -_ Baja e iremos a buscar un helado ¿que clase de helado te gusta?_

Kagome comprendió que era así como el hombre había conseguido que Sota entrara en la tienda, y no interrumpió ni un instante su gatear.

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡!

Gracias a InuxKagyTeki y a Chicken Taisho que fueron los primeros (y únicos por ahora) reviews :)


	5. Escapando del hombre alto

Perdón por la tardanza...es que me quede sin Internet TOOODDDAAA la semana y ademas con las fiestas no tuve mucho tiempo jiji :) pero aqui les va el cap 5

* * *

No conseguía alejarse de el. El hombre avanzaba con ella, justo por debajo de donde ella estaba, aguardando a que saliera o llegara a un lugar donde el pudiese meter la mano y agarrarla.

_Mas alto. Tengo que subir mas, _ pensó.

Se movía instintivamente, como si un sexto sentido fuese dictándole por donde tenia que ir. Por fin llego a un lugar donde ya no podía seguir subiendo mas.

Era la parte delantera de la estructura para trepar; Podía ver a madres y padres de pie o sentados en grupitos.

Podía sentir el viento.

Debajo de ella, mirando hacia arriba, estaba el hombre.

_¿un brownie de chocolate? ¿Caramelos de menta? ¿chicle?_

La voz mostraba imágenes en su mente. Sabores. Kagome miro frenéticamente a su alrededor.

Había mucho ruido; todos y cada uno de los niños que había en la estructura chillaban. ¿Quien advertiría si ella gritaba?

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es bajar. Sabes que as de bajar en algún momento._

Kagome clavo la mirada en el pálido rostro que la observaba. Aquellos ojos eran como agujeros obscuros. Aquel hombre sabia que acabaría alcanzándola. El iba a ganar. Ella no tenia ningún modo de defenderse.

Y entones algo se rompió dentro de la niña e hizo lo único que una niña de 5 años podía acer en esos momentos.

Metió la mano por entre las bastas de cuerda raspándose la piel, luego hizo pasar todo el brasito y señalo al hombre.

Y grito como nunca antes había gritado; con ruidos desgarradores que abrieron paso entre los alegres chillidos de los otros niños.

-AYUDENMEEE¡! AYUDENMEEE¡! EL HOMBRE A INTENTADO TOCARME ¡!

Siguió gritando, mientras lo señalaba. Y vio que la gente la veía, pero no hacía nada para ayudarla. Se limitaron a mirar. Montones de rostros alzados mirándola pero nadie se movía.

En cierto modo era peor que nada de lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo vio a alguien que se movía.

Era un muchacho bastante grande, aunque no del todo un adulto. Llevaba un uniforme igual al que llevaba el padre de Kagome antes de morir, lo que significaba que era un marine.

El muchacho se dirigía hacia el hombre y tenia un semblante sombrío y enojado. Y entonces como si únicamente hubieran necesitado su ejemplo otras personas se movieron. El hombre dio media vuelta y salio corriendo. Se escabullo bajo la estructura, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera. Se movía muy deprisa, mucho mas rapido que las personas que lo perseguían.

Pero envió palabras a la mente de Kagome.

_Nos vemos mas tarde. No lo dudes._

Cuando hubo desaparecido totalmente, Kagome se dejo caer en la red sintiéndola en la espalda. Las personas que había abajo la llamaban, los niños que había detrás de ella susurraban. Nada de todo aquello importaba en realidad.

Ya podía llorar; no pasaba nada si lo hacia, pero no parecía tener lagrimas.

* * *

Bueno asta aqui el cap 5, voy a intentar subir mas seguido y espero que les guste.

Gracias por los reviews 3


	6. Sola

La policía no sirvió de nada. Eran 2 agentes, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer le creyó a Kagome asta cierto punto; pero cada vez que parecía comenzar a creer sacudía la cabeza y decía:

-Pero ¿Que le hacia realmente el hombre a Sota? Cariño, se que es horrible, pero trata de recordarlo- El hombre no le creyó ni un poco. Kagome los abría cambiado a ambos por el marine de la feria.

Todo cuanto habían encontrado era a su madre con el cuello roto. Sota no estaba. Kagome no estaba segura pero pensó que el hombre probablemente se lo había llevado.

No quiso ni pensar el motivo.

Finalmente, la policía la llevo a la casa de su tia Corinne (se párese a mi nombre jiji :3) , que era la única familia que le quedaba. Tia Corinne era mayor y sus manos huesudas hicieron daño a Kagome en los brazos cuando la estrecho contra ella y lloro

La instalo una pequeña habitación llena de olores extraños e intento darle una medicina para que duerma; parecia jarabe para la tos pero le dejo la lengua entumecida. Kagome aguardo hasta que la tia Corinne se hubo marchado, luego escupió el liquido en su mano y se limpio en las sabanas. Luego rodeo con los brazos las rodillas y permaneció con la vista fija en la obscuridad.

Era demasiado pequeña, estaba demasiado indefensa, y ese era el problema, no iba a poder hacer nada contra ese hombre cuando regresara.

Porque desde luego iba a regresar

Sabia lo que ese hombre era, incluso aunque los adultos no le creyeran. Era un vampiro, igual que los de la tele; era un monstruo que bebia sangre. Y el sabia que ella lo sabia. Ese era el motivo por el que prometió verla mas tarde. Por fin, cuando la casa de la tia Corinne quedo en silencio, Kagome fue en puntitas hasta el armario y se metió dentro del armario. Se encaramo dentro de un estante vacio y se retorció para llegar a el estante superior por encima de la ropa. Era estrecho pero lo bastante amplio para ella. Eso era lo bueno de ser pequeña.

Tenia que usar todas las ventajas que disponía. Con la punta del pie, atrajo la puerta hacia si y volvió a cerrarla. Luego amontono la ropa que estaba doblada en otro estante sobre si misma, tapándose hasta la cabeza y luego cerro los ojos.

En algún momento de la noche olio humo. Decendio del estante (mas bien cayo) y vio llamas en su dormitorio.

Jamas supo exactamente como logro correr a través de las llamas y salir de la casa. Toda la noche fue una pesadilla borrosa y sin fin.

Porque tia Corinne no logro salir. Cuando llegaron coches de bomberos con sus sirenas y sus luces centelleantes, ya era demasiado tarde .

Ya pesar de que Kagome sabia que el vampiro había sido el causante del incendio, la policía no le creyó incapaces de comprender porque tenia que matarla (osea porque el vampiro tenia que matar a Kagome..porque la verdad eso ni yo lo había entendido)

Por la mañana la llevaron al orfanato. Las personas eran amables, pero Kagome no quiso que la abrasen y la consuelen. La pequeña sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Si quería sobrevivir, tenia que volverse dura y fuerte; no podía importarle nadie mas, tampoco confiar en nadie ni contar con nadie. Nadie podía protegerla. Ni siquiera su madre había podido.

Tenia que protegerse a si misma. Tenia que aprender a luchar.


	7. Gatita

Disculpen la demora...otra vez ¡!ya se soy un fracaso!¡ lo que paaassssaaa es que me fui de parranda (WIII :B) a la floresta y acabo de volver hace unas horas :( ¡!peldon sheldon peldon! (?

AAAA¡! se me olvidaba...quisiera saver si a algunA de las CHICAS que leen el fic les gusta one direction porque tengo una amiga que tiene una pagina en facebook y alli esta escribiendo una nove... si les gusta se las paso asi la chequean ;) (es sobre niall horan y tu)

bueno mejor tarde que nunca así que aquí lesss deeeeejjjoooo (TAN TAN TAN TAN)

* * *

CAPITULO 7

¡Cielos apestaba!

Kagome Higurashi había visto gran cantidad de guardias de vampiros en sus 17 años de vida, pero aquella era probablemente la mas repugnante de todas. Contuvo la respiración mientras removía el nido de ropa echa jirones con la punta de la bota; podia leer la historia de aquel montón de basura con la misma facilidad que si el inquilino hubiera escrito una nota diciendo lo que paso, la hubiese firmado y se la hubiese entregado.

Un vampiro. Un delincuente, un proscrito que vivía al margen tanto del mundo humano como del Night World; probablemente se trasladaba a una ciudad nueva cada pocas semanas para evitar que lo atraparan. Y sin duda tenia el mismo aspecto que cualquier sin techo, salvo que ninguno de los sin techos humanos merodearía por el muelle de Boston un martes por la noche

_Trae sus victimas aquí _-pensó Kagome-_El embarcadero esta desierto, es un lugar solitario, puede dedicarles tiempo. Y por su puesto no puede resistirse a guardar algunos trofeos._

Los removió nuevamente con el pie. Una chaqueta rosa y azul de bebe, una falda de cuadros escoceses de un uniforme escolar, una zapatilla con el dibujo de Spiderman. Todo manchado de sangre. Todo muy pequeño

Había habido una racha de desapariciones de niños últimamente. La policía de Boston no descubriría jamas adonde habían ido a parar, pero Kagome lo sabia ahora, y sintio como sus labios dejaban al descubierto sus dientes en algo que no era realmente una sonrisa.

Era concierte de todo lo que la rodeaba: el suave chapoteo del agua contra el embarcadero de madera, el pestilente olor a cobre que casi se podia paladear, la obscuridad de una noche iluminada únicamente por la luna; incluso , percibía la leve humedad de la gélida brisa sobre su piel. Era consciente de todo ello sin sentir el mínimo miedo; y cuando el diminuto chirrido sono tras su espalda, se movio con la misma suavidad y gracilidad que una bailarina de ballet.

Giro sobre su pie izquierdo sacando su _bokken_ al mismo tiempo y, sin pausa en el movimiento, apuñalo el pecho del vampiro. Dirigio el golpe desde las caderas, soltando aire con un siseo al hacerlo, a la ves que ponía toda su energía en el.

-Tienes que ser mas rápido- dijo

El vampiro, ensartado como un perrito caliente, agito los brazos y farfullo algo. Iba vestido con ropas mugrientas y sus cabellos eran una tupida maraña;tenia los ojos muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa y odio, y brillaban tan plateados como los de un animal bajo la tenue luz;sus dientes, mas que colmillos finos y alargados, eran grandes y largos como los de una fiera: totalmente extendidos le llegaban casi asta la barbilla.

-Lo se-dijo Kagome-lo cierto es que deseabas desesperadamente matarme. La vida es dura ¿verdad?

El vampiro gruño algo mas y luego el destello plateado desapareció de sus ojos, dejando solo una expresión estupefacta. El cuerpo se agarroto y cayo hacia atrás, quedando inmóvil sobre el suelo.

Con una mueca, Kagome extrajo la espada de madera del pecho. Hizo intención de limpiar la hoja en los pantalones del vampiro, luego vacilo, observandolos con mayor atención.

Limpio cuidadosamente el _bokken_. El arma media setenta y cinco centímetros, leve y elegantemente curvada con una punta estrecha, afilada y oblicua; estaba diseñada para atravesar un cuerpo con toda la eficiencia posible...si el cuerpo era el de un vampiro.

La espada se deslizo de vuelta de vuelta al interior de la vaina con un susurro que recordaba al papel. Luego Kagome volvió a mirar al cuerpo.

El vampiro ya empezaba a cambiar; su piel era ya amarilla y correosa, aquellos ojos ya se habían secado, los labios estaban hundidos y los colmillos habían caído.

Kagome se inclino hacia el, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo parecido a un extremo de un cuchillo ; y eso era lo que era. Hacia años que lo tenia.

Con toda precipicio, rasgo la piel del vampiro, cinco marcas marrones aparecieron en el, igual que las marcas de las garras de un gato.

-Esta gatita tiene garras-murmuro

Era una frase ritual; la habia repetido desde la noche que habia matado a su primer vampiro a los doce años. En memoria a su madre, que siempre la habia llamado gatita; en memoria de si misma a los cinco años, y de toda la inocencia que habia perdido. Jamas volveria a ser una gatita indefensa.

Ademas, se trataba de una pequeña broma. Vampiros... murciélagos. Ella misma...una gata. Cualquiera que hubiese crecido con batman y Catwoman lo comprendería.

Bueno. Ya estaba. Silbando suavemente, hizo rodar el cuerpo una y otra vez con el pie hasta el final del embarcado. no tenia ganas de transportar momias hasta los pantanos, las marismas saladas donde se abandonaban los cuerpos sin vida de boston. Con una disculpa mental hacia los que intentaban limpiar el puerto, empujo por ultima ves el cadaver y agudizo el oido para oir como caia en el agua.

Todabia silbaba al abandonar el embarcadero y adentrarse en la calle.

* * *

Se que es corto pero algo es algo y bueno...¡FALTAN POCOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE APARESCA INUU!

Gracias por los reviews

CHAUUU


End file.
